


Queen of Wakanda

by LisaTardis91



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iron Man Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is New Iron Man, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Peter Parker was Never Bitten, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Queen Shuri (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaTardis91/pseuds/LisaTardis91
Summary: Peter and the Avengers are in Wakanda for Shuri's Incoronation to become the new Queen and the New Black Panther.But she needs to talk to Peter before it happens.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is my first MCU fanfiction 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

** Wakanda: **

Today was a very important day for the people of Wakanda, today Shuri would be crowned king and become the first woman to take up the mantle of the Black Panther. She had some big shoes to fill, her brother was gone and her mother was still grieving his loss, so was she. Shuri looked at herself in her gown, the Avengers were on their way to show their support for the young soon to be queen.

Walking outside of the palace Shuri smiled as the Quinjet landed and it’s engines powered down. The ramp lowering slowly as one by one the Avengers descended down the ramp with old Steve Rogers at the head followed by the new captain America; Sam Wilson. Second was Wanda Maximoff and Clint Barton but none of them were who Shuri really wanted to see.

Finally Pepper and Morgan descended the ramp, Pepper kept close ties with T’Challa prior to his death and was the godfather to Morgan. Shuri hugged the little girl tight before moving to Pepper and hugging her, there was a lot on her shoulders today and she really needed to talk to the leader of the Avengers; The new Iron Man.

The sound of the repulsors firing drew her attention to the sky as the Iron Man armour circled the palace 3 times before landing beside the Quinjet. Shuri watched as Wanda made her way over to the armoured suit as it opened up and the 18 year old Peter Stark stepped out. The armour sealing up behind him as he straightened his suit, smoothing out the creases as Wanda walked over to him and planted a firm kiss to his lips.

Shuri smiled as she watched Peter and Wanda making out, she had spent so long listening to Peter dreamily talk about Wanda. So much that it had begun to grind last nerves until he finally grew some balls and told Wanda how he felt. Breaking the kiss Peter walked over to Shuri with a smile, pulling her into a tight hug which Shuri always enjoyed. Looking to the warriors nearby, Shuri dispatched them to escort the guests to their accommodations but kept Peter with her to talk.

Wanda kissed her boyfriend’s cheek before she headed off with the other’s leaving Peter and Shuri alone together to talk. Shuri looked at Peter and motioned for him to follow which he did, following her inside the palace.

“I got your message, but it was cryptic to say the least” Peter said as he fell into step beside her, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked at her in the corner of his eyes.

Shuri exhaled hard as she looked around her “I’m not sure if I am ready for this” she said as she glanced at Peter.

“Which part” Peter questioned with a knowing smile as he looked at her “Being Queen or Becoming the Black Panther?” he asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Shuri stopped and leaned against the wall “Both, T’Challa was the king and Wakanda is still mourning” she choked back her own grief as she looked at Peter “In 5 hours I am to become queen of Wakanda and I am not sure I am ready for that” she was wondering if M’Baku would voice his objection to her becoming queen of Wakanda and if it would lead to a fight.

Peter stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her against his body tight and she inhaled deep. Closing her eyes she familiarised herself with his aftershave that he was wearing and how solidly his body had become. He had been through and intense training regime since he took over his father’s role as the new Iron Man, pushed himself to mental and physical exhaustion with the help of Clint, Steve, Bucky and Sam.

Wanda was the perfect girlfriend for Peter, Shuri much preferred Wanda to Peter’s ex-girlfriend MJ. Peter was like a brother to her, he was wise and kind as T’Challa was and she needed him to help her through this. The news of outsiders attending the Incoronation ceremony spread through Wakanda but seeing as the outsiders were the Avengers who were closely allied with T’Challa prior to his death.

Hard work and a month of diplomacy between Peter and T’Challa who had also trained Peter in the ways of the warrior. Peter and T’Challa had grown to be close friends and Peter was devastated with T’Challa died; everyone was. Now here Peter was, to stand in support of Shuri’s ascension to the throne of Wakanda, she had been chosen by T’Challa himself prior to his death.

“Something tells me this is less about becoming queen and more about becoming the Black Panther” Peter said as they stepped into the throne room together.

Shuri smirked as she looked at Peter “Wanda must hate it when you are right” she joked.

Shrugging his shoulders Peter chuckled as he leaned against the pillar nearby “Shuri, you’ve got a lot weighing heavily on your shoulders” Peter said “You are not just queen of Wakanda but you are also the first woman to hold the mantle of the Black Panther” he said.

“But still, I don’t know what my brother was thinking in picking me” Shuri replied as she gazed out on the city of Wakanda.

Peter nodded his head “I asked myself the same question, when my father named me as the next Iron Man” Peter said as he pushed against the pillar and walked over to her side “Shuri, your brother chose you because he knew you could be the leader the people of Wakanda needed” he head as he placed a hand on her shoulder “Your brother believed in you, now all you need to do is believe in yourself” he urged her before hugging her tight.

Smiling, Shuri nodded her head and went to get ready for her Incoronation ceremony.

As expected M’Baku had spoken out and challenged Shuri and after a brief albeit intense fight Shuri won and was crowned Queen of Wakanda. Peter looked on proudly as Shuri sat on her throne, his arm draped over Wanda’s shoulder and holding her tight against him. Pressing her lips to Wanda’s cheek, Peter and the Avengers watched on proudly before they returned to their quarters.

Shuri knew she was going to be okay.

T’Challa would be with her and Wakanda…

Forever.

** The Journey home: **

Peter was sitting in the Quinjet with Wanda, the suit was powered down and just standing there opposite him. Wanda was curled up in his arms, his fingers playing with her red hair as she snuggled into his embrace. They would miss T’Challa, they had planned on asking him to be present at their wedding. Shuri was worried about Shuri but he made sure she could call him if she needed him or the Avengers.

For T’Challa, the Avengers would always come when Wakanda called.

Pressing his lips to hers, Peter’s forehead touched Wanda’s and they drifted asleep holding onto one another smiling.

T’Challa, Tony and Natasha.

Though they were gone, they would always be with Peter and the Avengers.

It was up to Peter and the Avengers to carry on the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri reveals her suit and has one last talk with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Decided to expand on this a little more. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Covered in bruises and cuts from her fight with M’Baku, Shuri lay in the dirt with her arms crossed over her chest as Zuri’s replacement crushed the heart shaped herb. Shuri’s heart was racing at the thought of seeing her brother again, she didn’t know what she was going to say to him. Closing her eyes she waited as the liquid was poured into her mouth and she swallowed it, feeling the effect of the herb on her body.

Soon she was covered in the dirt and moments passed, the memories of cradling T’Challa’s body in her arms. T’Challa had died saving Wakanda from an attacking force so powerful, they threatened Wakanda’s survival and set their sights on the Vibranium. She could still feel the blood of her brother coating her hands as she cradled him in her arms. Okoye and Nakia found her holding T’Challa and refusing to release his body.

For weeks that had passed Shuri didn’t speak to anyone; not even her own mother who tried so hard to get her to open up. Shuri remained in her lab, burying herself in her designs and her work before finally her mother forced her to open up. Shuri couldn’t remember a time she had screamed at her mother before that day, but scream she did until she broke down into tears.

Soon Shuri began to take responsibility and take charge, attending meetings to debate on who was next in line.

Now… here she was.

Sitting up slowly, Shuri opened her eyes and found herself in the realm of her ancestors. The purring on the panthers in the tree’s around her was all that could be heard beside the rustling of the leaves. Rising to her feet Shuri looked down at herself and found herself wearing a white suit, looking around Shuri gazed at her surroundings before a familiar voice came from behind her “Shuri”

“T’Challa” Shuri whispered as she turned around and standing before her was her brother; T’Challa. A proud smile on his lips as he stepped closer to his sister as she choked back her sobs “Brother” Shuri sobbed as she stepped closer before collapsing into his arms. T’Challa’s heart broke as he cradled his sister tight in his arms, hugging her tight as he led her break down.

“I wasn’t ready” Shuri whispered as she clung to her brother “I’m still not ready” she sobbed.

“I said the same thing to Baba” T’Challa admitted as he pulled away, placing his hand on her back and he led her to the tree “Right here, I told Baba I wasn’t ready to be without him” he stated.

Lowering her head, Shuri closed her eyes tight and let her tears fall freely “Baba prepared you for the day… but I wasn’t!” Shuri replied more harshly as she had intended.

T’Challa lowered his head as he nodded his head “I have failed you Shuri, and for that I cannot apologize enough” he said before walking away from her and placed a hand against the tree “I never expected this day to come so soon, I thought I had more time” he said.

Focusing her attention onto her brother, Shuri closed her eyes and shook her head before reopening them “I’m sorry brother… I… I shouldn’t be angry” she choked a laugh “You died… protecting Wakanda”

T’Challa looked at her and smiled “A duty, the now falls to you dear sister” he said as he stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder “The first woman, to hold the mantle of the Black Panther” he stated.

“I’m not ready… please don’t leave me” Shuri pleaded, her heart breaking all over again as she struggled to hold back her tears.

T’Challa merely smiled as he brough her closer and pressed his lips to her forehead “I will always be with you Shuri, Babu and I will always be with you” he whispered as he pulled away and Shuri gasped as their father appeared behind T’Challa.

“We will always be with you” T’Chaka parroted his sons words.

Bolting up right Shuri took a sharp inhale of breath and clung hold of her mother who coached her to breathe.

Her brother and her father believed in her.

She would not let them down.

For the next few days, Shuri designed a new suit.

On the 15th day, Shuri had just finished her council duties as queen and she had looked over the reports for the new centre she was building. Shuri was finished the designs for her new suit idea when Nakia and Okoye walked in together. Looking at the young queen Okoye had trained for a while, a lot of people were not happy with a woman being the new Black Panther but times change and people will get used to it.

Okoye cleared her throat drawing Shuri’s attention as she lifted her head from her drawings and turned to Nakia and Okoye with a smile “Ah, you both got my message” Shuri said as she turned to face them “I have something to show you” she leapt off her seat and walked to the 3 unused mannequins, the only thing on there was the necklace.

Looking at the 3 mannequins before them, Shuri pressed one of the beads on her wrist and slowly the mannequin on the far became covered by T’Challa’s upgraded Black Panther suit. Nakia and Okoye shared a sad smile as Shuri pressed her hand to the chest and smiled sadly before moving to the middle mannequin “This is the original design of my first suit” she revealed and pressed the bead and slowly the suit formed.

Okoye and Nakia smiled as they watched the suit, the suit wasn’t all that different from T’Challa’s upgraded suit only that it was tailored to fit a woman. Okoye nodded her head obviously liking the suit and Nakia whole heartily agreed but Shuri wasn’t done with showing the 2 women her idea as she moved to the final mannequin and they watched as she pressed the bead on her wrist.

The suit formed and both Nakia and Okoye’s mouths dropped open, the suit was all black and the silver the necklace was gone. Instead the suit had a dark purple cape with a fur collar around the neck of the suit and it had a black utility belt around it’s waist for storing gadgets. Nakia and Okoye’s lips curled into a smile as they nodded their heads “That one” they agreed.

Shuri smiled at the 2 women before she moved to the 2nd suit as she spoke “The suits not ready yet, but I am thinking that in honor of T’Challa” she said as she looked at her first suit “I would honor him, wearing this altered suit on my first Black Panther mission” she said as she looked to Okoye and Nakia.

Both women shared a look “Well, then you had best put it on because one of out spy’s has been captured” Nakia revealed

Shuri looked between Okoye and Nakia before she deactivated the suit and grabbed the necklace “Then let’s go get her” Shuri said as she walked up the ramp

Okoye looked on proudly, following her queen to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> I look forward to hearing your feedback and if you want to read more I can do more and turn into a series.
> 
> Thinking about doing a prequel with Peter actually becoming the new Iron Man.


End file.
